


Placement testing

by Wireless_Tstorm



Series: The Numan Family [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Before the Events of the Game, Destiny, F/M, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Testing - Freeform, The Last City, Titan, Traveler - Freeform, Vanguard - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, the Numan family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireless_Tstorm/pseuds/Wireless_Tstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zethes finally get to take the placement test! and along the way meets new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placement testing

After the speech given by commander Prindel, Zethes began walking back to his room. On his way back to his room he saw several guardian hunters who just got out of the hanger. As they walked out Zethes watched them, their armor was scuffed all over, covered in black marks where enemy bullets had glanced off. They were slumped over, walking towards hunter vanguard Vehar. Their faces exhumed exhaustion, and their eyes spelled loss and failure. Zethes watched them until they reached Vehar, but at that point he was being pushed by the crowd and decided to leave.

As Zethes walked to his room, he realized that one day that, if he passed the tests to becoming a guardian, those forlorn hunters could be him one day. All beat up from chaos of battle. Zethes saw himself in them, he was scared of battle, of the possibility of his death, all alone in the wilderness, with no one’s comforting words to ease his passing. He knew that he would need to be diligent when out in the field if he was going to become a guardian.

As he entered his room, the sun set over the horizon as the lights in his room turn on. As the lights illuminated the room, Zethes’ Ghost appeared.

“Hello there,” it said to him, “how was the speech?”

Zethes looked at it, a little startled at its sudden appearance. “It was alright. I don’t understand how they’re going to hold test at this hour though.”

“Not to worry. Tonight the vanguards are just putting you into a group, tomorrow’s when the test begins to decide placement.”

“Ah…that makes more sense.”

“Yes, and you’ve been placed in a group already. I’ll tell you the details in the morning for now, get to sleep. We have an early day ahead of us.”

“Alright, ghost” Zethes replied

 

 

 

The next morning, Zethes awoke to the screeching sound of the loudspeaker going off,

“All guardian initiates, get ready, and make your way to the courtyard.”

Zethes rose from his bed, his hair a mess, and readied himself to go the courtyard.

When he arrived in the courtyard, he noticed a distinct lack of sunlight. He sighed deeply as he entered the artificial lighting. He looked around the courtyard and saw that all the initiates had gathered by the stairs again, at the top was commander Prindel. Zethes made his way to the crowed and waited for Prindel to start speaking.

“Prospects, your attention! At this point in time you have all been placed into testing groups. Seeing as there’s around fifty of you, we’ve placed ten of you in each group. Since there are too many groups for each vanguard to take one, and since we’re pressed on time, we’ve recruited two other guardians to Procter test groups 4 and 5.  The test itself is a written exam, followed by a few exercises that will take place over the course of the next few days. Now, your individual group assignments have been given to your ghosts, they’ll tell you who your proctor is, and where to go. Any other information will be provided by either your ghost or your proctor. Dismissed!”

As she dismissed them, Zethes’ ghost appeared to instruct him on where to go. He said that they needed to head to one of the non-vanguard proctors at the hanger bay of the tower. Honestly, Zethes was disappointed for not being assigned to Vehar’s group of testers. Before he left the courtyard, Zethes looked at the traveler from the edge of tower.

Once he got his fill of the view, he began heading to the hanger bay to meet with his proctor and testing group. When he arrived, eight other testers had already gathered. Once he was in the group, an average sized, Male, Exo Hunter moved through the group, approaching him.

“Hello there, are you ‘Zethes’?” he asked

“Um, yes, I am. Who might you be?”

“I’m Aghon. I’ll be your proctor today, Zethes” he replied zestfully, reaching his hand out to Zethes, “Pleasure to meet you.”

 Zethes took Aghon’s hand and squeezed, “likewise.”

Aghon turned sharply around and took a position at the front of the group, “alright guardians. Today is your testing day, but don’t be too nervous, the written portion is really small. Only about three or four questions. The rest is all physical testing to determine your placement into various guardian classes. Right, is everyone ready?” there was a moment of silence were everyone just awkwardly stared at him, “alright then let’s get on the transport to the training grounds!” as he finishes saying this, in an aggravated tone, expecting far more enthusiasm, he turns to walk towards a group of five VTOL gunships, like the ones they arrived in.

Once everyone was in, Aghon handed out the written portion of the testing. And he wasn’t lying. There was only three multiple choice questions, all regarding moral choices. He chose his answers quickly and as according to his beliefs as he could. After he was finished, he waited silently for the trip to end.

Upon landing at their destination, Zethes took a minute to observe the surrounding area. There was many spruce trees, and the dirt was dry and packed tightly, the grasses covering it are long but patches are scarce. It was at the edge of the cities border near one of the walls that protects it from the darkness outside. It was chilly here, colder than in the inner workings of the city. Everyone started gathering around Aghon as the ship took off, an indicator that they were most likely going to be there for a while.

“Alright, listen up prospects.” He said as we all turned to him to listen. “We’re here to test you on how you handle high tension situations, and to evaluate your ability to work as a team.” At this point everyone looked at each other a little puzzled. It was quite obvious what the problem that these people had was, none of us knew anyone there. “now I know it’s a little sudden to be asking all of you to be, ‘buddy buddy’ but you’re not always going to have time to get to know the people your with, before going into the field with them. Though that is recommended. Okay, how this is going to work is each of you will be placed into a fire team of three people. From there you complete an obstacle course that is designed to test your physical and mental capabilities while in a combat scenario. They are also to help decide which class you will be placed in. now then guardians ill announce the fire team rosters.”

As Aghon started calling out the names on his list people started searching for each other. Zethes was placed into a group of two people, one, a tall broad human lad, with a build that made him look like he could be part of the wall itself. The other was a rather small, dark skinned female, who was also human. Her stature gave her a feeling of nobility, and intelligence.

As he approached the two of them, the tall gent took a step forward and introduced himself as Hendan. As they exchanged names they shook hands, Hendan’s being nearly twice the size of Zethes’. Zethes then approached the female and offered his hand.

“I’m Zethes.” He said politely as he reached out to her.

In return she looked at him strangely, curling her upper lip and stuck her hand out in a weird, gentile handshake and said simply “Xiinet.”

After they made their exchanges, they patiently waited for Aghon to call them up for testing. Aghon called a group of prospects over to him where he talked to them then announced that they would be the first group to test. He took them deeper into a forest, where they were not visible to the rest of us. Shortly afterward Zethes and the other prospects heard gunshots and yelling from their direction. This set all of the prospects on alert, as Aghon came out of nowhere and said that it was just them testing, not to worry. He then disappeared and came back with the prospects. They appeared worn out and exhausted, but they were only gone for 5 minutes.

As they were waiting for their test, Zethes and Hendan began talking and acquainting with each other. Hendan was striving to be a Titan. He explained how his grandfather helped protect the wall as it was being built, and how he wanted to live up to his name and be great just as his grandfather was. Xiinet though was not so open a book. She would not answer questions directly, and only let them know that she wished to be a warlock.

After the first and second team had gone it was finnaly Zethes, Hendan, and Xiinet’s turn for the test. As they walked to the area, there was a big ten foot wall that went on for a good three-hundred meters. Aghon looked at them with a serious and stern face as they approached a gate that lead into the area.

“Okay guys, this is the deal. In this course there are enemies that you are going to have to fight.” As he said this he bent over to a case that was lying on the ground near the gate, and removed three small side arms, handing one to each of them. “Use these to fight them off. And mind you, until you’ve put a bullet in each one, they won’t stop coming after you. And they will shoot back at you, so be careful in there.” after saying this, he reached over and pressed a small button that raised the gate into the area. “There’s another gate and switch at the other end, prospects. Find it and get out, if you can then you pass. Good luck!”

As he wished them luck they entered the area, and the gate closed behind them after. They all took a good look ahead of them, trying to see the enemy to no avail. Tense they looked at each other. Fear ripe on their faces, afraid of what they might find in this “course.” Then, a buzzer rang, and they all knew that it was time to move forward.

 

Two years later, Zethes, Hendan and Xiinet, stand at the top of the tower courtyard, as proud, new, guardians of their desired classes. The other classes clapping and cheering for them, as they received high honors and certificates of graduation from the western towers guardian school and training facility.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! you are awesome! please leave a comment to let me know what you think of this chapter, and may The Travelers light bless all of you. Be safe out there Guardians!


End file.
